El jueves en que me volví loco
by AndresF
Summary: Kyon cuenta, en retrospectiva, sus amoríos con Haruhi, y lo que lo llevó a asesinarla.


El jueves en que me volví loco

Aún recuerdo el día que me volví loco. Sucedió un jueves cualquiera de lo que creo que todavía era mayo. Caía una de esas lloviznas ligeras que nos lavan el alma y hacen menguar nuestras intenciones. Fue también el día en que maté a quien era mi amante.

Una mujer bonita de pelo castaño y ojos grandes, capaz de sonreír y fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo. Tenía una figura delgada y no era demasiado alta. De busto pequeño pero suficiente. La conocí en bachillerato. El primer día de clases rompió con la banalidad del vergonzoso ritual de dar nuestro nombre y apellido al resto de los compañeros de clase, del cual uno no puede zafarse sólo levantándose y recitando el nombre propio rápidamente, pues los profesores insisten en que demos alguna información adicional que pueda (y sin duda lo hará) convertirse en buen material para futuras burlas. Dijo que no tenía la más mínima intención de pasar tiempo con humanos insignificantes como nosotros. Estaba empeñada en encontrar e interactuar con seres a los que sí hallaba interesantes, como fantasmas, alienígenas, viajeros del tiempo, gente con poderes y demás fantasías del folclore paranormal. Este evento quedó marcado en la memoria colectiva del colegio. Poco pude averiguar sobre ella y no pude escuchar su nombre, estaba encantado con su belleza inocente y fuerte carácter. Luego de varias semanas, empezaron a correrse rumores de una hermosa, excéntrica e inalcanzable estudiante de primer año que entraba y salía felizmente de clubes de actividades. Música, atletismo, voleibol, béisbol, gimnasia.

Un día durante el descanso, sin avisar, se cambió de ropa en el salón de clases, frente a hombres y mujeres. Al día de hoy, nunca le he preguntado por qué lo hizo, pero supongo que pensó que sería divertido ver nuestras caras cuando se quitara la primera prenda. Este evento quedó (aún más, si se quiere) marcado en la memoria colectiva del colegio.

Fue entonces que empecé a sospechar que ella no estaba en busca de atención gratuita al comportarse de esta forma tan particular: eso era lo que le salía de adentro y no podía sino complacerse a sí misma.

Sentía un respeto cauteloso por su irreverencia. Un día hice los cálculos pertinentes para quedar justo delante de ella durante la clase. Maquiné y maquiné y giré engranaje tras engranaje en busca de algo que llamara su atención, pero finalmente resolví hacerle una pregunta personal.

—¿Lo que dijiste el primer día, lo dijiste de verdad? —Me sentí infinitamente estúpido.

—¡Claro que sí! —Me frunció el ceño, exaltada, y no dijo más. Nos miramos unos segundos y terminé por voltearme, avergonzado de mi existencia.

No volví a hablarle durante semanas, asustado de que me viera con la misma cara de furiosa indiferencia. Pero un día alguien le hizo un comentario en voz alta y ella respondió lo mismo que había dicho durante su presentación, el primer día. Vi entonces una nueva oportunidad para preguntarle si lo que decía era cierto, después de todo, mi sorpresa era comprensible.

—¿En serio no estás interesada en seres humanos? —le pregunté exagerando un poco mi sorpresa. Estaba en el mismo puesto de la última vez, en el que había comenzado a sentarme al darme cuenta de que ella siempre se sentaba detrás.

—Para nada, son demasiado simples para mi gusto —dijo en seco.

—¿También es cierto que has salido con varios muchachos, y que con ninguno duras más de un par de días? —Ése era otro rumor recurrente que había escuchado de algún par de malas lenguas.

—Sí, es verdad.

—¿Y para qué aceptas? —Mi curiosidad debió parecerle molesta.

—No rechazo ninguna oferta. Es sólo cuando salgo con ellos que me doy cuenta de lo poco interesantes que son —Volvió a mirarme con la expresión vacía de la última vez.

—También quería saber si de verdad te has salido de todos los clubes de actividades a los que has entrado —Me miró con sospecha, seguramente preguntándose cómo lo sabía. Me encogí apenado.

—Es lo mismo que con los hombres.

—Entonces deberías crear uno —dije al aire. Al principio frunció el ceño, que parece ser su reacción común ante cualquier cosa, pero luego sus ojos se llenaron de ese brillo de descubrimiento de cuando caemos en cuenta de algo. No nos dijimos más nada.

Pregunté por su nombre a unos cuantos averiguadores y me dijeron que era Haruhi Suzumiya, que no tenía hermanos y que nadie conocía a sus padres.

Un día, en medio de la clase, me jaló del collar de la camisa y me dijo que ya lo entendía, que sí haría su propio club de actividades. En menos de una semana ya tenía un salón y luego de un mes éramos cinco los integrantes: Haruhi; Yuki Nagato, una joven de lentes y pelo corto que nunca hablaba y se la pasaba leyendo; Koizumi Itsuki, un muchacho alto y apuesto de pelo corto marrón que siempre le seguía el juego a Haruhi, se tratase de lo que se tratase; Mikuru Asahina, que estaba un año por encima de todos nosotros. Era pelirroja, delgada y tenía un busto enorme del que me habían hablado antes; y yo.

Nuestra misión era probar la existencia de alienígenas, fantasmas y demás delirios de su mente. Por supuesto que nunca conseguimos nada, pero eso no detuvo a Haruhi de seguir intentándolo. Para saber quién trabajaba con quién y a dónde iríamos, Haruhi tomaba cinco palillos y al repartirlos estaríamos juntos en un grupo aquellos a los que nos quedaran palillos del mismo tamaño. Siempre era un trío y una pareja. Recuerdo gratamente cómo trataba de esconder su cara de indignación cada vez que no quedaba emparejada conmigo. Ése fue uno de los primeros signos de que se sentía atraída por mí. Con el paso de los meses nos hicimos más cercanos y hablábamos regularmente.

Siempre hubo entre nosotros una tensión, un rumor de enamoramiento que no acabó de concretarse. El día que nos graduamos Haruhi tenía el estómago hecho un nudo y lo único que salía de su boca eran incoherencias acerca de lo que haría de ahora en adelante, sobre el futuro y lo brillante que se veía para ella, de sus mejores deseos hacia mí. Era como si tratara de decirme algo que no terminaba de convertirse en un discurso claro, y la única forma que halló para transmitirlo fue disparar palabras al azar, entre las cuales se encontraba, escondido entre frases y oraciones ininteligibles, lo que realmente quiso decirme. Ése fue el día en que comprendí que ella correspondía mi atracción. Sin embargo, no hice nada al respecto. Supe muy poco de los cuatro durante los años siguientes, algún mensaje aleatorio que llegaba a mi teléfono y algún encuentro casual en la universidad o la calle, pero nunca era Haruhi. No fue hasta que coincidí en una clase de Inglés con Asahina que volví a relacionarme con alguno de ellos. Ella, a su vez, había estado en contacto Itsuki. Me entristecí al saber que ninguno de los dos había sabido nada de Haruhi desde que nos separamos. Intenté olvidarme de ella concentrándome únicamente en los estudios y la lectura. Parecía funcionar, a veces me sorprendía a mí mismo pensando en ella y me daba cuenta de que no la había recordado en varios meses. Había en cambio sábados fríos en los que el sueño se me escapaba y no podía sino recurrir a sus recuerdos para complacerme en mi soledad.

Durante mi cuarto semestre, caminando por el parque, camino a la universidad, una desconocida que venía en dirección contraria chocó hombros conmigo, pero siguió derecho sin detenerse.

—¡Quítate! —me dijo en voz alta. Irritado, estuve a punto de insultarla pero su cabello castaño y su caminar acelerado y altanero se me hicieron demasiado familiares.

—¿Haruhi? —Después de preguntar me sentí tonto por exponerme a la vergüenza de tener que dar explicaciones incómodas en caso de que no fuera ella. Tenía el pelo igual de castaño, las facciones embellecidas y la nariz roja por el frío de diciembre. Su cara se había vuelto aún más hermosa; su barbilla era fuerte y sus pómulos tenían un algo que te hacía entregar la salvación de tu alma por un beso. Me miró incrédula por unos segundos.

—Disculpa, no te reconocí —Se rio apenada—: yo me llevo por delante sólo a desconocidos.

Decidí faltar a clases. La acompañé hasta su casa, estaba comprando comida. Me pidió que me quedara con ella, que comiéramos juntos. Hablamos sobre sus estudios y sobre lo que había hecho los últimos dos años. Se la había pasado entre uno y otro empleo, todos bastante informales. Llevaba 7 meses trabajando en una agencia de publicidad. Empecé a visitarla a su trabajo y ella iba a la universidad todo lo que podía, sobre todo para almorzar. Era una gran amante del cine pero tenía un déficit literario tremendo; a mí me sucedía lo contrario. Solíamos hacer trueques: un buen libro por una buena película. Había un cine en específico, muy cerca de su casa, que frecuentábamos porque pasaban clásicos. Estaba obsesionada con películas de vaqueros. Hablaba sin parar acerca de la producción de "sus _westerns_", como le gustaba decirles: la arena, los caballos, el actor, el director, de dónde sacaban las réplicas de las armas de esa época. Era, pues, una enciclopedia de datos inconsecuentes. Fue durante algún mal llamado clásico que me besó por primera vez. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que yo la besé a ella. Su amor era cariñoso y juguetón. Me tomaba de la muñeca con ambas manos al mismo tiempo y me frotaba el pecho, sabiendo cuánto me incomodaba que lo hiciera en público. Decía que estaba frío. Los fines de semana en los que el clima era fresco y el cielo naranja nos echábamos en el césped de mi patio a reírnos de nosotros mismos. A veces cuando se acostaba sobre mí la tomaba por la cintura y le susurraba al oído lo delgada que era. Un día nos quedamos dormidos y despertamos ya de noche porque las hormigas nos picaban en la espalda y los brazos. En mi cuarto, le apliqué un ungüento vencido que usé como excusa para ponerle las manos encima. Cuando llegué al hombro me detuvo con la mano y se volteó a mostrarme su torso desnudo. Puso mi mano en su pecho y me besó e hicimos el amor, siendo ambos vírgenes. No dormí esa madrugada, estaba demasiado emocionado y confundido sobre lo que sería de nosotros.

Haruhi era, sin embargo, de hábitos rígidos e inflexibles. No tenía ninguna costumbre especialmente extravagante, pero era innecesariamente rigurosa y testaruda ante cualquier cosa que le causara un mínimo malestar, por inexistente que fuera. La negación y el ceño fruncido eran sus respuestas prefijadas para la resolución de inconvenientes. Preferiría tardar dos días solucionando un problema que tomarse más tiempo del esperado para solventarlo en uno solo. Yo con frecuencia era inestable y nunca pude escapar de la paranoia de un abandono inminente. La abrumaba con preguntas infantiles sobre la "solidez" de lo nuestro, o hablaba sin parar acerca de sueños que inventaba para tener una excusa con la que expresar lo inseguro que me sentía, todo producto de complejos internos sin fundamento. La persecución se intensificó después de un año. Comencé a notar la cordialidad con la que respondía al coqueteo de los demás. Terminé por avergonzarme de salir con Haruhi a la calle. Percibía cada mirada que le lanzaban y parecía escuchar hasta el menor de los cuchicheos. Aprendí que no se puede entrar a una habitación de la mano de una belleza semejante sin despertar los celos y la lujuria de todos los demás hombres, y nunca experimenté el orgullo que pensé que se debía sentir en tal situación. Algunos se alejaban de sus parejas para cortejarla justo en frente de mí. Había uno en específico que parecía asistir a cualquier lugar al que pensáramos siquiera en visitar. Era alto, de tez blanca, flaco y especialmente sinvergüenza. Aparentemente trabajaba en una agencia similar a la de Haruhi, por lo que se veían las caras regularmente. Ella desacreditaba con tranquilidad mis argumentos y me preguntaba qué importancia podría tener porque, en definitiva, era conmigo con quien estaba.

Un día caliente durante las vacaciones de agosto nos bañándonos en la bañera de su casa cuando me dijo por primera vez que me amaba. Me lo dijo al oído, en un susurro. Me petrifiqué al escucharla, pero no solté sus manos.

—No importa si no dices nada —me dijo—, sólo necesitaba que lo supieras.

Menos de dos semanas después desapareció sin dejar rastro. Fue un martes en el que el horizonte era gris y ningún pájaro me dedicó ninguna canción. Salí al patio a tumbarme en el pasto, esperando que las lágrimas pasaran por gotas de lluvia. No pude encontrar nada suyo, ni siquiera alguna prenda olvidada o película vieja. Me pregunté entonces si esa fugaz confesión fue sincera o estaría tratando de convencerse a sí misma (no a mi) de que me amaba. Paso más de un mes hasta que recibí una llamada suya. No se disculpó por irse sin avisar ni quiso dejar claro por qué lo hizo, me llamó para cerrar el ciclo y dar término mi presencia en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, ella no dijo nada de esto, al menos no con palabras. Le respondí que estaba de acuerdo con ella y corté antes de que pudiera decirme algo más. Durante meses, me hundí en la lectura y los valses de Strauss pensando que alguno de los dos me sacaría de mi miseria. Leí todo contenido impreso que pasara por mis manos y escuché cada pieza en busca de salvación. La sala de mi casa se convirtió en un paraíso de buena música y literatura, con pilas de libros de casi mi altura que apenas daban espacio para caminar. Echado en el piso, devoraba 400 páginas en menos de medio día. Dejé de afeitarme y para cuando volví a la universidad eran pocos los que me reconocían de inmediato. Lo que más lamento de esta etapa es el haber leído obras maestras, y que hayan quedado marcados en mi mente como malditas e indeseables. Es seguro decir que toda mi sed literaria, la de esta vida y de la otra, fue saciada durante este periodo.

Faltando poco para graduarme de la universidad empecé a verme con Asahina. Le dejé claro desde el principio que no la amaba y ella estuvo de acuerdo. No se puede ser razonable en la descripción de una segunda amante. Siempre será comparada con la anterior, constantemente puesta a prueba bajo un escrutinio implacable. Es, cuando menos, injusto ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de aparecerse después de Haruhi? Recuerdo pasar noches enteras con la cabeza metida entre sus pechos de leyenda, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que sí podía quererla. La despertaba en las noches, llorando y pidiéndole perdón por no ser capaz hacerlo. Ella me enrollaba en sus brazos y me acariciaba el pelo con una ternura que jamás había sentido.

—Con mi amor alcanza para los dos —me decía con una sonrisa.

Asahina no era ni cinéfila ni leía asiduamente, pero era una mujer gentil y la más valiente de las que haya conocido. Me enseño a bailar y me mostró lo que era la buena cocina. Su cuerpo escultural no despertaba en mí pasión alguna. Nos acostamos infinidad de veces pero nunca hicimos el amor. En retrospectiva, no sé siquiera por qué lo hacía: su figura nunca sació mi inexistente libido. Pero ella estaba complacida conmigo.

Nunca conocí a ningún familiar suyo ni ella conoció a ninguno mío, a excepción de mi hermana, que ya había visto un par de veces durante bachillerato. Estar con ella era como engañar a una esposa que nunca tuve, casi nadie sabía de ella y siempre tenía la sensación de esconderme de alguien. De Haruhi, tal vez. Sin darme cuenta, tenía miedo de que un día volviera, tan inexplicablemente como se fue, nos encontrara juntos y se le rompiera el corazón. Al no poder compartir mis gustos, me resigné a hacer lo que ella quisiera. Su casa era un apartamento con un ventanal enorme desde donde el brillo del Pacífico era intenso después de la puesta de sol. Le gustaba poner un colchón en la sala y mirar hacia infinito hasta quedarse dormida. Con las luces de la noche bañándola, sus ojos se cerraban con pereza y, justo antes de que la conciencia la abandonara, su cara dibujaba una sonrisa genuina. Siempre sonreía antes de quedarse dormida. Era en estos momentos que me sentía más miserable que nunca, acompañado de una mujer hermosa a la que me era imposible hacerle el amor.

Como ya mencioné, era una gran bailarina; tenía un cuarto lleno de espejos en el que no hacía más que bailar. No se dedicaba a eso; bailaba por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Al principio la observaba tirado en el piso, pero con el tiempo me vi hechizado por sus movimientos suaves y no pude evitar querer acompañarla. Jamás me he perdonado a mí mismo por aprender a bailar. Por mucho que lo intente y muy bien que lo haga, mi presencia como compañero sólo logrará entorpecerla, corrompiendo su ritmo infalible de bailarina solitaria y taciturna.

Con Asahina, la situación de los hombres que explotan de celos y lujuria al vernos juntos fue igual (sino peor) que con Haruhi. La diferencia es que con ella no me importaba. La mañana de un domingo demasiado frío me preguntó si alguna vez me casaría con ella. Para no decirle que no, le dije que sí. Si hubiese querido que nos casáramos, yo habría accedido; no tenía ninguna importancia para mí. Pero conociendo a los humanos como los conozco, sabía que no se casaría con alguien como yo, después de todo, le dije, ahí a su lado y sin pestañear, que sí me casaría con ella ¿Cómo podría casarse con un hombre así?

Fue Asahina quien quiso que rompiéramos, no yo. Me lo dijo en un café que solíamos visitar los fines de semana. No hubo una gran pelea ni lágrimas ni gritos. Me dejó claro que no estaba enojada y que simplemente quería que se acabara. Asentí con la cabeza y me terminé el café, ella también se terminó el suyo. Antes de irse me dio un beso en la frente y me deseó lo mejor. Tambaleándome en la silla la vi marcharse. Al salir me miré las manos y me di cuenta de que hacía más de cuatro años que no veía a Haruhi. Es como si en todos estos años no hubiera visto la hora ni revisado la fecha. Me sentí débil, avejentado. De repente estos cuatro años me cayeron encima como una piedra y mi piel pareció marchitarse en el segundo en el que noté cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

Las siguientes dos semanas son las peor recordadas de mi vida. Creo haber faltado bastante al trabajo y sucumbir de nuevo al veneno de Strauss y todos los libros polvorientos que pudiera encontrar. Solía comer y dormir muy poco. Fue un sábado olvidado de esos que la vi de nuevo. Llegué en la madrugada y ahí estaba ella: dormida en el mueble de la sala con el maquillaje corrido por una única lágrima.

Al verla, me sobresalté y tiré el vaso de leche que venía tomándome. El ruido la despertó. Me miró con una sonrisa triste a la vez que se frotaba los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Por la naturalidad con que lo hizo, bien podríamos ser esposos ante los ojos de cualquiera. Esa misma noche había encontrado a su novio (que era casado) con otra amante distinta y perdió los estribos. Salió de fiesta con varias falsas amigas a algún sórdido club de los que abundan por aquí. Bailó y cantó con la libertad y la melancolía amarga que solamente el despecho todavía fresco te enseña. Se había pasado de copas y probablemente también de polvo. Recuperó la lucidez en las piernas de un desconocido que la besaba y manoseaba cual muñeca de trapo abandonada. Se fue muy asustada y al salir a la calle se dio cuenta de que no recordaba su propia dirección, pero sí la mía. Aún conservaba la llave del portón, que en todos estos años no había movido del bolsillo secreto de su cartera.

Me rehuyó por cuatro años y ahora se entregaba a mí con una convicción que no habría imaginado en el más salvaje de mis sueños. Ésa noche nos bañamos juntos como después de las borracheras de antaño. Al día siguiente me hizo un desayuno espléndido, cosa rara, dadas sus pobres habilidades culinarias. Me afeitó la barba de dos semanas y me cortó el pelo que me sobraba en la cabeza. En estas cosas sí resultaba ser bastante hábil. Por un tiempo todo volvió a ser tranquilo: íbamos al cine, leíamos juntos, las miradas de los hombres, las charlas crepusculares sobre el césped, los ungüentos y sus hábitos irritantes. Sin embargo, se perdió mucha de la inocencia con la que nos quisimos antes de que se fuera.

Me cuesta trabajo creer cuánto dejé desearla desde el momento en que fue mía otra vez.

—Le sucede a todos los hombres, supongo —pensaba en voz alta—. Esto es, dejar de querer todo lo que por fin se consigue ¿Para qué desearlo si ya es mío?

Después de un año todo se había vuelto frío e innecesario. Los gritos se volvieron más frecuentes que las caricias y terminamos durmiendo en cuartos separados. De cuando en cuando me escabullía en la noche y la despertaba murmurándole al oído cuánto ansiaba su cuerpo, y entonces dormíamos de nuevo en el mismo lecho, por un tiempo.

La situación con los hombres que le coqueteaban se volvió insostenible. Sabía que se veía con muchos de ellos, y ni siquiera lo hacía a mis espaldas. Un día almorzando en mi casa la discusión se calentó más que de costumbre, tiré el plato de carne y pescado mal cocinados contra la pared y le grité «¡Puta!» varias veces, recriminándole cruelmente todos los hombres a los que sonreía con complicidad. Haruhi rompió a llorar al instante y yo me sentí como la mayor basura de toda la isla. La dejé llorar por horas hasta que pude hallar valor suficiente para arrodillarme a rogar por su perdón. Con los ojos rojísimos y las lágrimas todavía bailando en su cara me dijo que me perdonaba y que no había problema, porque en definitiva era cierto. Fue esa tarde que entendí cuán tóxico para el espíritu es enamorarse.

Así seguimos, distanciándonos cada vez más, y una noche Haruhi volvió a no volver más. Llamé al último teléfono marcado, desconocido para mí. Me respondió un hombre con la respiración ligeramente agitada.

—¿Bueno? Aló —Corté inmediatamente. Obtuve la dirección del directorio telefónico, pero sólo decía el sector. Con el número telefónico y la región en la que vive fui al Seguro Social y rogué por su localización exacta, diciendo que era una cuestión familiar y que no había podido entrar en contacto con él desde que llegué a la ciudad. Al cabo de varias noches insomnes me decidí a ir. Fue un jueves. El peor de todos los jueves. Las gotas de lluvia caían con pereza y muy distantes unas de otras, en tiempo y espacio. Era una esquina poco transitada en el fondo de una calle angosta. Las rejas eran altas y afiladas en la parte de arriba, de color verde oscuro. Me pasé a la parte de adentro sin mayores complicaciones. La puerta del porche estaba abierta y casi todas las luces estaban encendidas. Entré caminando con ligereza para minimizar el ruido del piso de madera. A una habitación de distancia, en la cocina, estaba el flaco de tez blanca que perseguía a Haruhi a todos lados, haciendo algo con la licuadora. Subí las escaleras y busqué en dos habitaciones antes de encontrarla. Estaba en el cuarto matrimonial peinándose frente al espejo. Mi determinación flaqueó por unos segundos al verla tan despreocupada, así que castré todo sentimiento y en el momento que en que me paré a su lado poseía una claridad mental que jamás había experimentado. La miré sin decir nada, empuñando el cuchillo con firmeza; la mano nunca me tembló. Me suplicó que no hiciera nada precipitado, pero mi resolución era inquebrantable. Con una única estocada la alcancé en el estómago al tiempo que le cubría la boca con la mano. La llevé hacia la pared y apreté la herida con fuerza hasta que la vida escapó de sus ojos. Separé mi mano ensangrentada y, sentándome en la cama, me sobé el pecho suavemente para descubrir que estaba, efectivamente, muy frío.

El resto es absurdo. Me arrestaron y me encerraron con las manos aún esposadas detrás de la espalda; los crímenes pasionales parecen tener una acogida especialmente ácida. El juicio fue una formalidad, me hallaron culpable apenas entré a la sala. Todo esto lo escribo con un lápiz prestado desde una celda mugrienta, en la libreta que guardaba en el pantalón cuando asesiné a Haruhi. Ya poco me importa lo que sea de mí y menos debería importarles a ustedes: sólo sepan que en los últimos días, a la espera de la soga en mi cuello, he sentido una tranquilidad sin precedentes, sólo equiparable a la que sentí justo antes de matarla.

FIN


End file.
